


Milk & Coffee

by hermess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, honestly this is just shameless happiness, my boys deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermess/pseuds/hermess
Summary: Magnus reflects on how their relationship has grown and evolved.





	Milk & Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Milk & Coffee by NoMBe

It had taken a while to get to where they were. If Magnus was honest, it was a process just trying to get Alec to stay until the morning.

 

When their relationship was just starting, Alec had been like a frightened rabbit. He chose his words and movements carefully and was always afraid that he was doing something wrong. Magnus thought it was sweet and oh so terribly heartbreaking. He tried to reassure him as much as he could but there was only so much he could do.

 

Every night he would ask Alec to stay the night. He declined every night, and it was obvious that he was scared to stay. Magnus couldn't say what exactly it was that scared him but he had his ideas. The Clave, his parents, even the other Shadowhunters. Perhaps he was scared that Magnus would stop loving him in the morning. So he let him go.

 

When Alec agreed to stay one night, Magnus was overjoyed. Except, when they got into bed, Alec remained glued to his side of the bed and lay stock-still. It made Magnus feel uncomfortable just looking at him, but he didn't comment. He knew Alec would loosen up. At least, he hoped he would. But when Magnus woke, Alec was nowhere to be found. There was just a note left on his nightstand explaining that he had to leave. A “demon emergency”.

 

Magnus knew it was most likely a polite lie but he accepted it. Alec had made progress. Their relationship had made progress.

 

Soon after, Alec began to stay more often, but he always left before the sun was up. He always left a note. Sometimes it was an explanation of why he left, sometimes it was a cute message for Magnus.

 

Every night when Alec chose to stay Magnus would ask him to stay until the morning, stay for milk and coffee, at least. He would always mumble an excuse and blush and Magnus wouldn't push.

 

Eventually, Alec's routine of staying then leaving in the ungodly hours of the morning happened almost every day. Alec started leaving little things around the loft. A duffle bag of spare clothes took up residency in the corner of the bedroom, shoes and a jacket left in the foyer, a toothbrush on the bathroom sink. Magnus could feel Alec becoming more comfortable and it warmed his heart.

 

After a couple weeks, Magnus knew that the duffle bag would surely become permanent if he didn't do something. He cleared out a drawer in his dresser and organized the contents of the duffle bag in the it. When Alec came over that night, he noticed the absence of the duffle bag and frowned. Magnus could see the panic that started creeping up on him. He thought Magnus had gotten rid of it, that he didn't like his things being here. Magnus rushed to reassure him, ushering him in the direction on the dresser. When Alec opened the drawer he knew that it was the complete opposite.

 

After that, Alec began to feel far more comfortable in the loft. Magnus noticed the difference. Where there used to be tense lines and worry there was a bright warmth and feeling of belonging. More of Alec's things began to pop up. Magnus loved them all. Yet, Alec still left before Magnus woke. But they had made progress.

 

One morning Magnus woke to the other side of the bed empty yet again, but this time was different than others. He smelled coffee. Confused, Magnus got up and when he entered the kitchen he saw Alec leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee in his hands and steam rising out of it. He looked content and happy, so unlike how he originally looked in the loft.

 

When he saw Magnus, he smiled. Magnus smiled back and made his way towards him. He stopped when he saw the other cup on the counter. A cup of coffee with milk in it. For him, no doubt. He almost cried out of the sheer happiness he felt, not just because of his sweet boyfriend but because of how far they had come.

 

“I decided I'd take you up on that offer. The coffee at the Institute sucks,” was all he said.

 

Magnus understood what he really meant. Alec finally felt completely comfortable in the loft with Magnus. After that, he began to stay practically every night, he only failed to do so if he was still on patrol or if there was a problem at the Institute. He didn't even let that stop him, though. Some nights, he'd walk into the loft at 3 AM and slip into the bed without a word. Magnus never spoke of it, he just accepted it and pulled Alec closer to him.

 

The loft soon became theirs, no longer just Magnus’. It was their home and it was their place to be together and happy, not just in the night. In the mornings as well.

 

So when Magnus woke to see Alec lying next to him, stretched out with his mouth open, it still made him smile. And when Alec woke up and blinked blearily at him, whispering “good morning” in his raspy voice, he surprised even himself when he said, “Move in with me.”

 

They both paused. Alec, still tired and trying to decipher what Magnus just said. Magnus, stunned by his own words.

 

“Move in with me, Alexander.” When he said it again, he was more sure of his words. This is what he's always wanted. Someone to wake up with every morning, sleepy kisses in the morning sun, a hand to hold before the day began. He didn't want that to leave. He didn't want Alec to leave.

 

“Okay,” was all Alec said in response. Magnus pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at him.

 

“That's it? Just, okay?”

 

“What did you want me to argue with you or ask if you were sure?”

 

“Well, no, I just wasn't expecting… such a forward answer.”

 

Alec pushed himself up to Magnus’ level. He took his hand in his own and spoke.

 

“Magnus, I've been wanting to move in with you for a while. I love you and I want to be with you all the time. I want this to be our home. Why wouldn't I have such a forward answer?”

 

Magnus smiled softly. “I love you too, Alexander. You keep continuing to surprise me.”

 

Magnus leaned his forehead on Alec's before closing the rest of the distance to kiss him. It didn't hold much heat. It felt more like a promise than a kiss, a promise that they'd always be there.

 

Alec broke the kiss. His nose was still almost touching Magnus’ and he could feel his breath while he talked.

 

“How about we get some coffee?”

 

“With milk,” Magnus quietly added. Alec smiled at his words.

 

“Milk and coffee. Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments or come visit me on [tumblr](http://artemiss.tumblr.com)


End file.
